1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a tool for opening pull tab cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general method of opening pull tab cans is to use one's fingertip which in many instances causes injury to fingernails and in repetitive practice may cause damage to finger joints. This invention eliminates the danger of injury while affording the user unincumbered use of their fingers without having to remove the tool.